Generally, the link performance in a wireless communication system may be degraded due to the noise, fading, Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI) and the like.
In order to improve the link performance in the wireless communication system, development of technology for overcoming the noise, fading, ISI and the like is needed. Particularly, in a high-speed digital communication system requiring high data throughput and reliability, such as the next-generation mobile communication, digital broadcasting, mobile Internet and the like, development of technology for overcoming the noise, fading, ISI and the like is required.
The typical technology proposed in response to the above-described requirements is a Forward Error Correction (FEC) technique that is based on an error-correcting code.
The FEC technique supports error detection and error correction by adding parity bits to systematic bits. The FEC technique is the typical scheme for increasing the reliability of communication by efficiently recovering distorted information. Examples of the error-correction code for the FEC technique may include a turbo code, a Low-Density Parity-Check (LDPC) code, and the like.
In the digital communication system, the communication reliability may be improved to some extent by applying the FEC technique. However, not all errors can be corrected or recovered. Particularly, in the case of broadcasting, errors may or may not be corrected depending on the location where the broadcast is received, or whether the broadcast is fixed broadcast or mobile broadcast. If a code rate is determined where the received broadcast is worst, the coding complexity may be unnecessarily high in the areas where the broadcast is well received. Hence, if Incremental Redundancy (IR) is used, the efficiency may increase. Therefore, in order to obtain higher communication reliability in the digital communication system, IR should be available so that the broadcast may be efficiently received under any circumstances.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.